Vast Aire
Founded: 1995 Headquarters: Harlem, NYC Website Link(s): http://www.vast-aire.com/ Label(s) *Chocolate Industries *Eastern Conference *Definitive Jux Genre(s) *Rap *Underground Hip-Hop RIYL *MF Doom *Ol' Dirty Bastard Band Members name unknown Includes Members of *Cannibal Ox *Atoms Family *The Weathermen Band Biography One of New York City's most individual voices in recent times, Vast Aire has put in his hip-hop dues over the last 10 years and emerged as force to be reckoned with in the rap game. While his name is frequently tossed around while discussing underground hip-hop, a mainstream audience has yet to caught on, but not without reason. To put it lightly, Vast Aire's usual lyric content is brash and unforgiving. Like Ol' Dirty Bastard and other boundary-pushing emcees before him, Vast has the tendency to spit rhymes that make you rewind the tape just to make sure he actually said what you think he said. There is no subject too taboo or too gross, in fact, those are the ones he emulates best. He is clearly a descendent of the Wu-Tang Clan sensibility. His flow is similar to MF Doom, in that it is slowly paced, concentrating on every sound and enunciating every syllable. Also similar is the tendency to rap in simple couplets, with rhymes that boarder on clever and ridiculously silly. The style is effective, but works better in small doses which could be a reason that his full-lengths have not had as much success as his collaboration and guest spots. Though making significant noise within the NYC rap scene for a number of years, Vast Aire's breakout came with the release of Cannibal Ox's The Cold Vein. Teamed with fellow New Yorker Vordul Megilah and producer/Def Jux honcho El-P, Cannibal Ox's debut and only album gained critical success for its street-smarts and urban mentality. That album was released in 2001; the next full-length output of Vast's did not come till 2004, though he was far from stagnant appearing on a number of albums as a guest emcee. His 2004 album Look Mom... No Hands featured notable guest artists (Aesop Rock, Sadat X, MF Doom) and a slew of accomplished producers (Madlib, RJD2, Blueprint) but was somewhat of a failure critically. The general consensus was that it is a decent album, but not up to Vast's potential. In 2005 a collaboration between Vast Aire and producer Mighty Mi of The High & Mighty was released on Eastern Conference called The Best Damn Rap Show. It basically received the same response with even less hype. His later albums seem to be missing that raw edge that made The Cold Vein so intriguing. There is also an unofficially released double album of most of his collaborations which really features Vast at his best called The Way of the Fist. The Cannibal Ox follow-up is slated for a 2006 release. Discography Albums *Look Mom... No Hands 2004 (Chocolate Industries *The Best Damn Rap Show 2005 (Eastern Conference) *The Way of the Fist EPs Singles *Look Mom... No Hands 12" 2003 (Chocolate Industries) *Pegasus/Red Pill 2004 (Chocolate Industries) *Candid 2004 (Chocolate Industries) Appears On As Guest Artist *Techno Animal - We Can Build You feat. Vast Aire and El-P on The Brotherhood of the Bomb 2001 (Matador) *Embedded Music - Tippin Dominos feat. Vast Aire on The Bedford Files 2002 (BED) *Mr. Lif - Bad Card feat. Vast Aire on I Phantom 2002 (Definitive Jux) *The Weathermen - Chris Lighty feat. Vast Aire found on The Conspiracy 2003 (Eastern Conference) *S.A. Smash - Slide found on 'Em (Escapade) feat. Vast Aire on Smashy Trashy 2003 (Definitive Jux) *C-Rayz Walz - The Lineup feat. Vast Aire, Thirstin Howl III, MF Doom, J Tredz, Wordsworth and Breezly Brewin found on Ravipops 2003 (Definitive Jux) *Diverse - Big Game feat. Vast Aire found on One A.M. 2003 (Chocolate Industries) *The High & Mighty - Take It Off feat. Vast Aire found on Highlite Zone 2003 (Eastern Conference) *Mr. Complex - Calm Down feat. Vast Aire found on Twisted Mister 2004 (Raptivism) *Dopestyle 1231 - Sunz of Shazam feat. Vast Aire found on Kut Masta Kurt Presents Dopestyle 1231 2004 (\ Run) *Dutchmassive - It Gets Worse feat. Alaska y Dinarama, Majik Most, Vast Aire and Cryptic One found on Junk Planet 2004 (Freshchest) *Illogic - Time Capsule feat. Vast Aire and Aesop Rock found on Celestial Clockwork 2004 (Weightless) Compilations *Free found on Kerrang: Life is Loud 2001 (Polygram International) *Why is the Sky Blue on We Came from Beyond, Vol. 2 2003 (Razor & Tie) * Chocolate Swim EP Mix CDs Further Reading *Wikipedia Article *Myspace Page *AMG Page Category:Artists